


Bent Promises

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Roommates, Sam in the Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean had been a mess ever since Sam jumped into the cage. He tried to honor Sam's dying wish and make a normal life with Lisa and Ben.He wasn't cut out to have a normal family life. It was hard to admit and even harder to leave them.He found his salvation in Sam's laptop and he might just be able to make it until Sam can find a way home.Written for the rare Pair square on my trop bingo card as well as Surprise Ending on my spnspiration card.





	

Dean stumbled into the kitchen and was grateful she set the coffee maker up before she left that morning. He sat with his head on the small kitchen table as he waited for the pot to finish brewing. He tried to convince himself that he should be able to pull himself together enough to make dinner. Maybe a couple of burgers and fries. It wasn't much but it was something he could do without a lot of effort.

He knew he wasn't being fair. Just because no one expected him to pull his own weight didn't give him the right to be a lazy slacker. He still couldn't believe the turn his life had taken. 

He blamed Sam. It was all Sam's fault. Sam was the one who sacrificed himself to save the world. Why did he have to be the one? The plan to lock the devil back in his cage while he was still wearing Sammy was nuts. It was a bad plan from the start in Dean's opinion. The worst part of all was that it'd worked. The world was safe and life would go on once more. 

If that wasn't enough the crazy bastard had made Dean promise that he would get on with his own life. He actually made him promise to go find Lisa. Dean remembered making a joke about pinky swearing. It wasn't funny then and was even less funny now.

He did try to make things work with Lisa and Ben. They welcomed him into their life so easily it scared him. He tried to hide his drinking and pretended to be as normal as he could. Normal wasn't something he'd had much luck with. It didn't take long for him to realize that Lisa had visions of them growing old together. Even Ben was starting to drop the when you marry my mom hints. Dean had overheard Ben telling one of his buddies that Dean was the best stepdad a guy could have. That the only thing that would make it more awesome was if Dean married his mom and adopted him. Dean knew that he couldn't be the man they both wanted him to be. They deserved a chance to find that guy.

It hurt like hell when he packed his bags and drove to the first cheap motel that was three towns over.

He had some cash as well a fist full of credit cards they'd never touched. He couldn't use a fake card in the same town where he lived. So he left them all in a box in the trunk with his _badges_. He paid cash for the room and later when he went out to retrieve the cards he spotted Sammy's laptop. He couldn't bring it into Lisa's. He hated the sight of it. It was just another reminded that Sam was gone. Sam had left him. He found an old bottle of whiskey in the trunk and spent the night with Sammy's laptop. 

He had spent a while poking at the different places Sam spent his time. Dean was happy to see that Sam hadn't spent all of his time doing research. He didn't know how he felt about Sam writing _fan fics_ about their life. What was even worse was that his brother had a following. He had a social life that Dean had known nothing about. Finding that website had changed both of their lives. Dean learned more about Sam and found a friend and a place to stay.

"I grabbed burgers, fries, and pie."

Dean was pulled out of his musing by his roommate's sudden appearance.

"From that funky place with the old tin signs everywhere?" Dean asked as he walked over to the couch.

"Yep, I know you like them best." She called from the kitchen.

 

"Yeah, they remind me of a place Sam and I used to drive an extra day from any direction for, you know when we had the time." 

"I'm glad I picked them up." she mumbled and handed him one of the plates she'd carried in with her.

"That reminds me, did I tell you about the time Sammy tried to have a cookout in our motel room?" He asked around a mouthful of burger.

"Oh, my, no how old was he?"

"He was seven. We went on a camping trip the weekend before and he wanted to surprise me." Dean smiled at the memory. He knew that she wanted to hear as many stories about Sam as he was willing to share. She gave him a place to stay and gave him everything he needed and wanted. All she asked for was a little insight into the Winchester way of life.

"I came back in the room and he was trying to pull an old metal toolbox into the room. He said there wasn't a metal drum around. He'd already collected newspapers and sticks and somehow had got a pack of hot dogs and a bag of marshmallows. Becky, you should've seen his face when I caught him." Dean laughed.


End file.
